


Wrench In The Works

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrench In The Works

The fact that his gundam was designed for Meiran and infused with her spirit were only two of the many reasons he called her Nataku. They were alike in so many other ways too. Despite being incomplete they had both given their all in battle, not letting up even when there was no possible way to win. Not surprisingly the machine was as temperamental as the girl who had been chosen to be her pilot. With both of them he was sure he understood, in theory, how everything should work the reality was often quite different.

Learning the right touch for each of the controls and just how far to push her taught him that there are times when power is the key and other times when it did nothing but cause more problems. She, his wife and the machine he flew, demanded from him a finesse that he had never had the need to use before. In the past his position and scholarly aptitude had acted as a buffer between him and the people he interacted with, but no more. Machines respond only to what you do and are not the least bit intimidated by power, position, or the ability to swear in multiple languages.

And this girl, his wife, actually, responded to what ever she chose regardless of how random or illogical it might seem to anyone else. There was no avoiding her and no deflecting her scorn. There was also no way to pretend he didn't care. She was a constant irritant, questioning his values and his very worth as a human being. He didn't want to be pulled out of his sheltered world of books and clan life and yet she would not let up about the things happening in the world around them. Things that Wufei felt were irrelevant to his life and that of the people he had promised to care for. Why should he join into a battle that was pointless and would prove nothing except to put his family in harms way?

Yet here he was now, staring out on a waterfall that drenched the air with mist and watered the jungle for miles around. He would never have seen it if it had not been for an equally arrogant young woman who forced him to see past the edges of his self imposed blinders. He was torn between gratitude for having the world opened up to him and debilitating rage for not being allowed to stay in his quiet, logical, shelter. Even after her death she was still messing with his head and giving him no peace. Was it love or hatred that drove him on? Some days he wasn't sure, others the two were so entwined he couldn't even begin to sort them out.

Still, that didn't stop him from trying, to searching for a way to understand who he was and why he was here, living this life that was never meant to be his. As Socrates once said, “the life unexamined is not worth living.” That was something the scholar he had once been and warrior he now was could both agree on.


End file.
